Dream Come True
by Yuki00
Summary: Kagome is in an abusive relationship, she manages to escape, can she keep running or is he going to catch up with her?


Chapter One: Escape

Kagome was sitting on the deck watching the suns rays pierce through the deep blue ocean. She breathed a sigh of relief, her and her unborn child were finally safe. No more violence, no more beatings, no more Kouga. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around her. She smiled and leaned into them. Who was on the other end of them? No one other than the white-haired boy InuYasha. Kagome gave a sigh and turned her head, giving Inuyasha a kiss. "I love you" she whispered still smiling.

"Get up bitch!" A voice yelled dissolving Kagome's whole dream within seconds. "GET UP YOU STUPID WHORE!" bellowed a very angry Kouga, kicking Kagome in the legs. "If you weren't pregnant with my kid, I'd give you a hell of a beating!"

Kagome scampered to her feet, in fear of what would happen next. The beatings had gotten less since she was pregnant. She figured she was about six and a half months pregnant, Kouga wouldn't have found out except her mother told him, and she was forced to move in with him. Now she was trapped. Kagome was in hell, had she caught InuYasha's eye before Kouga had set his eyes on her, she wouldn't be living this nightmare.

"We are going out, you are expected not to speak, nor run. Now hurry up and change. Make sure put some shit on your face, can't ruin my reputation." Kouga sneered leaving her to get ready.

"Yes sir, right away. Don't worry i will be sure to look my best"Kogome whispered softly. Kagome went over to her closet and picked out a nice baby blue shirt that showed off her now very abundant boobs. Making sure that her cleavage showed, her baby belly wasn't quite showing, it just looked like she had put on a little bit of weight. She was relieved, no one other than the select few knew She also picked out a pair of soft grey jeans that showed her butt off. Kouga would be pleased by her choice. Kouga always showed her off even though he knew she despised him.

Next came the make up and concealing the already forming bruises of the day before. Taking her concealer she dabbed it on making them less noticeable She chose a soft green eyeshadow and proceeded with her eyeliner and mascara. The only thing that Kagome had left to do was find some shoes. All Koga bought her were high heels. Never flats or sneakers. So she picked her black six inch heels. After she put her hair up she was finally ready. She stepped out to see how she did. Kouga was sitting in his lounger pigging out on beers and chips.

"K-K-Kouga?" She squeaked, worried about the reaction she would get. "I'm r-r-ready."

Kouga spun his chair around to face her, looking her up and down, licking his lips, and smiling a sinister smile. "You look good babe, year ready to go now? Of course you are. Might even get _you_ something for _your _baby." Kouga snorted getting up and rushing out into the bustling city of Kyoto, with Kagome being dragged behind.

Walking up the street towards a baby store, Kagome bumped into someone. Knocking everything in their arms crashing to the cement. "Oh! I-I-I'm so sorry, please let me get that!" Kagome exclaimed, ripping her arm away from Koga and crouching to pick up everything.

"You wench, how dare you! Sorry buddy, that bitch don't know how to walk and not cause a disturbance." Kouga seethed, his anger clear.

Oh its quite alright, and such harsh words are rood to be spoken to your very beautiful pregnant wife," the voice of a man spoke chucking at the situation.

Kouga stood dumfounded, "how did he know, he's oddly familiar" Kagome finished picking up the packages and rolls of paper, and started handing them to the stranger only to be met by gold orbs.

"I-I-InuYasha?" Kagome questioned in shock, a blush making its way onto her face.

"Ah! InuYasha how good to see yeah my boy! You remember Kagome, don't cha?" Kouga said proudly.

"Everything seems to be going fine, just in town for some business. Ah yes, the lovely Kagome, how have you been? Pregnant I see, congratulations you two" InuYasha smiled.

"Pfft, Kagome has been fine, yeah she is pregnant, but I'm not sure if the baby is mine, I'm sure the wench was fucking around on me. So I don't think that a congratulations is in order at all." Kouga snorted in disgust then turning and smiling at Kagome.

Oh nonsense Kouga, there is no pretty sure, your a wolf, you should have been able to smell if she was cheating on, same way I know she's pregnant. I do believe I was asking Kagome how was she though. But I don't have time to really chit chat I really must be going, Kagome, Kouga. Have a good day." Inuyasha bowed at Kagome and looked at her with worry in his eyes but without another word turned and continued on his way.

Kagome was in awe until Koga slapped her in the back of the head and continued walking. Kagome gave on last glance back and continued behind him.

*~*~*~THAT NIGHT*~*~*~

"Oh fuck, Oh fuck!" Kouga yelled as he collapsed onto Kagome's naked body. "You sure are a good fuck. Awe babe, quit your snivelling, your mine now. No one will want you ever again." Kouga sneered, he then rolled over and passed out from the earlier beers leaving Kagome to cry silently.

Kagome waited for Kouga to fall into a deep sleep and then she quietly slipped out of bed and to her closet. Tonight was the night she was going to make a run for it. It was perfect, with Koga drinking so much earlier, he wouldn't hear the door open. Lucky for her she had been planning this for months. She had gotten all of her clothes and money stored without him noticing. By the time Kagome managed to get baby stuff she heard it start raining. As she made her way to the door she took a look into the bedroom, Kouga was still sleeping. She felt a touch of guilt that the baby wouldn't know its father, but she pushed it to the back of her mind. With that final look she snuck out into the night.

*~*~*Next Morning – Koga*~*~*

Kouga woke in the morning, not even looking over he rolled out of bed and went straight into the bathroom. After taking a piss, he peered into the bedroom. Something wasn't quite right, but figuring it was him being paranoid he shrugged it off and went into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

Looking at the clock it was 11:45, Kouga stomped over to the bedroom door." Oi bitch, I think you should start cleaning this house, its a mess," the sleeping form didn't move. Stomping over to the bed he yelled again. "Did you hear me bitch!" Kouga snarled ripping away the blankets, revealing a bunch of pillows.

Kouga went into a rage and ran out the bedroom, ripping the door off the hinges at the same time. Ripping open the front door he sniffed around, but the rain had washed away her cent. "I vow, I will find you Kagome, and when I do you will pay" Kouga growled. Stomping back inside he slapped the door behind him.

*~*~*~Next Morning – Kagome*~*~*

Kagome woke up with a start, looking around at the empty seats on the bus she had boarded in the middle of the night. No one had asked questions when she board, all they seen was a bruised up woman with money for the fair. Kagome didn't care where she went, just as long as she could get away from Kyoto, away from Kouga. Breathing a sigh of relief she sat quietly thanking god she managed to get away.

The bus stopped in a small fishing town, miles and hours away from Kyoto, it had a small airport. Looking around Kagome seen several houses bunched together and a market. The air smelt like fish because of the nearby fishing docks and boats. Heading over to the market Kagome went ins search of some food. She seen several things in stock but she picked out some sushi and a bottle of water. She went and paid and continued on her way to the airport. Entering the building she saw the flight board. The only flights that were going were the 862 to Los Angelos, 832 to New York, 800 to Hong Kong, and the 845 to Chicago.

Kagome walked over to the flight desk and gave her fake ID and money. "Thank you Miss Kyoki, here is your ticket, and bag taggers. Have a safe flight." the woman smiled. Without a word Kagome nodded her head and continued to the terminal to board the plane.


End file.
